Mad Hot Moe
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Moe Szyslak has a secret that not even Homer or any of the barflies are aware of. Moe has a deep passion for ballroom dancing. At class, he meets a newcomer by the name of Lynn Marie Singer at a place called “Pierre Dulane's”. She falls for him


Note: Moe Szyslak has a secret that not even Homer (or any of the barflies) are aware of. Moe has a deep passion for ballroom dancing. At class, he meets a newcomer by the name of Lynn Marie Singer (at a place called "Pierre Dulane's"). She falls for him and learns more about what kind of person he is. Afraid that she might let his secret out, he asks, no **begs** her not to tell anyone else. She assures him, he'll keep he secret safe, which she does. But, is there a possibility of marriage between the two ? Perhaps...

"Dance is life."--Pierre Dulane

"Love is stronger than any addiction, baby. Hell, it **is** one."--Madea, "Diary of a Mad Black Woman"

"The greatest distance between any two humans is not infinity but the distance between their hearts."--Old Proverb

Chapter 1—Wanna Dance ?

Moe wasn't the type of man to hold any deep secrets, but there was one he had been holding from everyone, particularly his loyal customer, Homer Simpson. He adored attending ballroom dancing classes and was an exceptional student. He had even done so well as to be entered in a competition. Thankfully the competition was nowhere near Springfield, so if anyone found out he won, no one would be the wiser. Even if they did, he would be entering under a pseudonym and no one would even recognize him.

It was an evening similar to all the others. Fortunately, dance had given Moe an good excuse _not_ to commit suicide for a change. There had been others that joined the Dulaine School for that purpose. Besides, they felt _wanted_ when they danced with someone else, even if there wasn't any promise of love to be held after the dance was over but that wasn't what really mattered about dancing itself. It was a way to escape from the every day drudgery known as life; a little sophistication offered to everyone, no matter how common they were or where they came from.

Lynn Marie Singer was a newcomer to Springfield and she had already found her surroundings comfortable. She was quite adaptable in any situation and she had been able to find a lucrative job in the corporate world, but, however, she longed for more than just a successful job. Once she had discovered Pierre Dulane's Dance Studio, she knew she had found what she had been searching for. It had only taken her one night, but she could almost hear the Studio beckoning her. She had missed the thrill of the dance. The hardwood floor would be welcomed to her stilettos and fancy attire.

Moe didn't seem to notice the slinky young thing that had sauntered into the Studio. He had been dancing with Maurine, his usual partner. Maurine was just a friend of his, a maternal figure that made sure he was doing well and made certain he wasn't slipping into the dismal abyss of depression. Lynn took a partner of her own and danced so gracefully it seemed that time stopped. Her raven hair was swept by her movement and her dress seemed to move with the curves of her body. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with delight as well as her dazzling smile. Moe caught a glimpse of the newcomer and his mouth nearly dropped agape in bafflement.

"Sorry, Maur. I'm gonna have to cut this dance short. I hope ya don't mind, darling.", Moe said, marching himself up to meet the gorgeous gentle lady.

"Dance with me ! I want to be your partner ! Can't you see ? The music is just starting. Night is falling, and I am calling, ohhh, dance with me !", Moe sang to Lynn. Humorously enough, Moe's nasal-toned serenade was quite charming.

"You could've just asked you know. My name's Lynn. Lynn Singer.", Lynn said, offering Moe him her elegant hand.

"Moe Szyslak. Enchante.", Moe said, kissing her hand delicately and sweeping her across the dance floor. The two seemed to float as if the hardwood floor was inexistent. Neither one's gaze left the other. As they continued to dance they never left each other's grasp. Before long the music ended, and they were catching their breath. The instructor was so impressed that he clapped vigorously.

"You two _must_ be involved in the upcoming competition.", Mr. Rochelle said, emphatically.

"Are you serious, Milo ? You can't possibly mean that !", Moe exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"I am just an amateur ! Are you insane ?", Lynn added, gesturing wildly.

"I am not insane, my dear. I am Milo Tiberius Rochelle ! Before the competition comes, I assure you...You two will be ready.", Milo responded, confidently.

The two had no idea what they were about going to face, but they had already gotten the feeling it was going to be a rough road ahead. Despite that, the two realized that they were falling in love with each other. Moe didn't want to admit it, but he had to allow Lynn to open hi s heart. Sadly, Moe was being far too much like a clam, and Lynn had to be the crowbar to his clam. That would take time, but love would heal him in time as it often did to those who were compensating for the hurts they tried to hide.

Chapter 2—So In Love

As the weeks passed by, Lynn and Moe found themselves having more and more meetings together. Although bar tending kept Moe busy and Lynn's corporate job kept her occupied, they had the dance to keep them together. During the weekends and the little time they had, they became closer and soon started dating one another. Moe had to break his silence about Lynn soon because he knew "the guys" at the bar would be asking him why he had a smile on his face so much. Even Homer, despite his banality (and ignorance) noticed there was something assuredly different about Moe.

"You seem awfully pleased, Moe. What's up ?", Homer asked, one night. Moe nearly lost his coordination as he was mixing a lemon drop for a customer, but regained his balance.

"I can't hide it anymore, Homer. I'm...in love !", Moe answered, in a near whisper.

"Oooo ! With who ?", Homer responded, loudly. Moe tried to shush him but Homer was just a big kid in a fat man's body, never willing to grow up.

"Her name is Lynn Marie Singer. I have some photos of her...We went to a photo booth recently when we went to the movies. I haven't been this happy in...I don't know when.", Moe answered, fishing out his wallet from his back pocket and showed Homer his wallet-sized photos. After seeing how drop-dead gorgeous Lynn was, Homer let out a low, long wolf whistle.

"Moe, you _sly_ dog ! I didn't know you were such a lady-killer !", Homer said, slapping Moe strongly on the back. Moe tried to keep Homer calm but such a thing was impossible.

"Yeah, I suppose I _am_lucky. I can't remember the last time I've been so euphoric. In fact, I don't know if I've ever known euphoria...", Moe said, trailing off.

"Hello...Hel-loooo ! Earth to Moe ! Need a beer here, stop your daydreamin' !", Homer said, finally getting Moe to come to his senses. Quickly, Moe became focused on the task and his friend at hand and rapidly served him a ice-cold Duff beer.

Chapter 3—Dance 'Til Your Ankles _Bleed_

Milo was quite the taskmaster. He expected nothing but _perfection_ from every student that had decided to enter the competition. Lynn didn't regret her decision once. If there was one person she wished to be her partner, it was Moe Szyslak. As the partners went through rigorous exercises and constant criticism from the "master" himself , but they knew that it would all be worth it once competition night arrived.

At long last the night of the competition came. Despite ailing feet, blisters, pain and cramps the teams went on to the national competition in New York City. To prevent anyone from knowing his true identity, Moe went underneath a completely different name as well as clothing that would make him hard to recognize. Lynn wasn't quite certain as to what Moe's motive was for attending this contest incognito she knew it wasn't for the wrong reasons. She could tell that Moe was an honest man and meant no ill in donning a disguise.

The contest was extremely challenging and some dancers were out for blood, literally. There were those who had gone out onto the hardword wearing steel-toed shoes, awaiting some poor hapless victim to kick or possibly trip when there was a group dance. Fortunately, the judges could see this trechary before the wicked couple could progress with their horrid plan. The rest of the dances continued without any incidence.

Moe and Lynn took every dance and approached it with confidenly and gracefully, as if they were the only people on the dancefloor, their smiles and eyes glittering as the myriad of colored lights seemed to sparkle magically.

By the ened of the night, the couples that had been eliminated had left the floor and the ones that had remained were about to be called for the ultimate prize...the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place trophies. Tension was building and everyone was sweating. Some were even so nervous they were knawing their nails down to the quick. The final tabulations were added and the judges had made their final call. At long last, they would make their announcement.

Chapter 4—To The Victor...

Finally, the main judge approached the podium and tapped on the microphone to check if it was working. There was a little feedback, which momentarily hurt everyone's ears. The names were read off and Moe and Lynn had won first place. It was a surreal when they received the trophy and began being interviewed about their recent victory.

"We definitely weren't expecting this, but it's nice to be given first place. I think that everyone deserves this trophy.", Lynn said, her eyes becoming teary.

"I completely agree. It has been a real treat to be here, but we need to be returning home.", Moe said, beginning to escort Lynn out of the building. There were those that still wished to ask some questions before Moe and Lynn left. But the night had already exhausted them both and they longed to return home. Lynn would be in possession of the trophy so no questions could be asked should Moe be hosting a party at his home. Moe was certain to make every possible precaution. His reputation was the most sacred thing in the world, and the only person who knew about his passion was Lynn herself. She hadn't run from it. She had embraced it and also Moe's inner beauty. It was far too magnificent for him to believe but he knew it was the essense of true love.

Chapter 5—Bachelor No More

In time, Lynn and Moe began seeing each other more frequently and Moe had conjured up the intestinal fortitude to ask Lynn to marry him. They had been dating for months, and he had a feeling that she was the one person that could ever complete his life. Since Lynn had arrived in Springfield, Moe's life had been far happier than he could ever recall. She was his rason d'etre. There was no denying that. It would take much time and planning for a wedding to occur, but like the relationship, it was worth all of that effort. Moe didn't know where the future would lead him, but despite all the possible obstacles, he knew that he had been incredibly blessed with the company of such a unique, angelic woman.

Epilogue 

It seemed to have been his fate to marry Lynn all along when it came right down to it. Although they had been opposites from the beginning, they held many interests in common. He had welcomed a son and a daughter into the world only recently and was facing the responsibilities of parenthood. It had been a challening road to travel, but he adored his children. His son was named Maury and his daughter was named Francine after Lynn's mother. Moe had come to know and love his children as well as his mother and father-in-law. Lynn had a large family and knowing them had been one of the best events that had occurred in his existence. Of course, the couple still danced, but they didn't always win the prize. Winning wasn't what mattered. They enjoyed the thrill, the exilleration and the romance as well as the stories they weaved upon that dancefloor. It was a tradition of elegance that would continue for so long as there were those who had the passion to keep such aesthetic endeavors alive.

The End

May 26, 2006


End file.
